


Lights Down Low

by JustCallMeAri



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeAri/pseuds/JustCallMeAri
Summary: Rafael and Sonny's first time together, but it most definitely wont be their last.Also, Affirmative Consent because we need more fics that feature that.





	Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Fic and it is inspired by the song Lights Down Low by MAX ft. Gnash.  
> I credit Emmy for showing me this song and giving me the inspiration for writing it. And I thank them for reading it and convincing me to post it.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy.

The apartment was dark when they entered. Neither of them felt the need to turn on the lights, the moons and stars were enough light. The rest, they could feel, and that is what they did. Sonny uncupped his hands from Rafael’s face and felt his way down and puts his hands under Rafael’s jacket and pushes it off before running his hands down the older man’s chest, searching for his vest buttons. He works the buttons open, starting at the top and moving down. Then, starting at the bottom of Rafael’s shirt, Sonny works open his shirt. He stops at the collar and takes off Rafael’s tie, undoing completely and pulling it off his neck like a scarf and then pushing off both Rafael’s shirt and vest at the same time. Rafael moves his hands off of Sonny’s waist to help. As Sonny pulls the shirt off, he runs his hand down Rafael’s arms and Rafael leans his head back, stretching out his neck. Inviting Sonny to do with it what he pleases. Sonny takes the invitation and kisses Rafael’s chin, his jawline, down his neck, all the way to the midpoint between his collarbones and then travels his tongue back up, over Rafael’s Adams apple and over back to his chin to kiss and kiss all the way to his mouth. Sonny pulls away. They haven’t moved from the doorway. Sonny’s plan was to move from the doorway, but Rafael opens his eyes and looks up at him, his whole face moving up, neck stretching again, and Sonny can’t help himself. He walks forwards and lifts Rafael up and wraps the older man’s legs around his waist as he pushes him against a wall; and the sound Rafael makes has Sonny swimming in arousal. 

“Is this okay?” Sonny asks. Rafael can hear the sincerity in his voice. The realization hits Rafael like a school bus: Sonny is really asking, Sonny wants him to be comfortable. Sonny wants Rafael to want this. He does want this, more than anything he has ever wanted, Harvard included. And He nods. “Say it. I need you to say it. Please, Raf,” Sonny says.

Rafael takes Sonny’s face in his hands so that they are staring into each other’s eyes. “Yes. Yes, this is okay. More than okay, I want- “Rafael is cut off by Sonny’s hand cupping his face, his hips grinding into him, and their lips meeting all at once. 

Rafael starts to unbutton Sonny’s shirt, moving his way down, running his index finger along Sonny’s skin as he does. When Rafael makes it to the bottom button, Sonny pulls off his lips and moves to the junction of Rafael’s back jaw and neck. He scrapes his teeth over the spot once, runs his tongue over it once, and whispers in to the spot, “Top or bottom?” Rafael isn’t the first person that Sonny has asked that, but he senses that he will probably be the last person he asks that; the thought makes his heart beat a little faster. Sonny can feel the heart beat as Rafael leans in and whispers into his ear,

“I want to be inside of you.” Sonny’s knees go weak for a second, forcing him to use his upper body to push Rafael further into the wall as he kisses him one more time, hard. 

Sonny’s legs strengthen and he lets go of Rafael, first his right leg then his left leg. Sonny wraps his hands around the older man’s face and kisses him softly, “Okay, but I want to ride you, is that okay?” Rafael’s response is his hand on Sonny’s belt, partly to say yes without talking, and partly to steady himself because Sonny just told Rafael he wants to ride him and Rafael has had actual dreams about this. Sonny doesn’t move, he just stares at Rafael. He is waiting for an answer, a verbal yes or no. Rafael takes a step closer to Sonny, looks him square in the eyes and responds how Sonny wants him to.

“Yes, that is okay”

“Okay, okay, good,” Sonny responds with a soft, no dimples smile. “Where is your bedroom?”

“This way,” Rafael responds as he turns to his left and begins to walk through the living room, towards a set of double doors. Sonny wastes no time in following him, grabbing Rafael’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Rafael never understood holding hands, not until this man grabbed his and then handholding became his favorite pass time. He wasn’t sure if it was second to kissing Sonny or if the two were tied. Then Sonny stopped him just outside the doorway of his bedroom and kissed him, fingers still laced together and Rafael found his favorite pastime.   
Instead of wrapping his hands around Sonny’s waist, he swipes them behind his back and feels for the door handles, turns the knobs and swings the doors open. Sonny’s eyes open and he pulls away, putting his right hand on Rafael’s throat, thumb at his Adams apple and looks at the scene while Rafael looks at him. 

The bed is the perfect size for two people, the satin sheets the perfect shade of red for both Sonny’s and Rafael’s skin. The dark, oak headboard is clearly older than the two of them put together and worth more than just money. Sonny doesn’t know that, though. He walks past Rafael, grabbing his hand as he walks into the room. To the left is a dresser, dark brown and wide with six drawers. Sonny turns back around and spots a small, walk in closet to the right of the doorway. 

“You don’t have to memorize it all tonight,” Rafael says in an attempt to calm Sonny. It didn’t work. Sonny acts like he didn’t even hear it. He instead looks to the other side of the room at the master bathroom. The two minutes since Sonny has kissed Rafael feel like hours and Sonny feels it too. He turns back to look at the older man, pulls his hand so that he has to step forward, and Sonny takes his jaw in his right hand and kisses him. Soft and passionate, How he manages both, Rafael has no idea but he goes along. Sonny lets go of Rafael’s hand and grabs his belt and begins to unbuckle it, stopping at his pant button. “It is okay, do it.” Rafael is catching on, Sonny smiles at that. Rafael wraps his hands around Sonny’s bicep and watches as Sonny slides off the belt, unbuttons and unzips the older man’s pants. Sonny slides his very long fingers under the waist band and around, landing just about Rafael’s ass. Slowly, he moves down, grabbing his ass softly before moving back around his waist and pushing his pants down. Their eyes locked through the entirety of the swift movement. Once the pants his the floor, Sonny pulls Rafael or of them, spinning him around and walking him backwards towards the bed. Rafael takes the hint and sits on the bed. Sonny smiles and quickly takes off his pants, boxers included. Bending over, he slides Rafael’s off and stands back up, motioning his eyes at the head board and Rafael slides back, remaining sitting up the entire time so that he can look at Sonny for as long as possible. Sonny follows, crawling onto the bed, staying to Rafael’s right.

“Where is the lube and condoms?” Sonny asks. Rafael points at the nightstand closer to the younger man, he can’t seem to form words right now. Sonny pulls the drawer takes both out and moves back towards Rafael. When he reaches the older man’s hips, he sits up and swings his leg over Rafael, straddling him. He sets the condom and lube down so he can cup Rafael’s face and kiss him. 

Before Sonny can ask the question, Rafael answers with his own, “Can I touch you?” Sonny smiles and nods. Rafael quirks his neck, waiting. Sonny takes the hint, grabs the lube, snaps it open, and hands it to Rafael.

“Finger me,” Sonny responds. Rafael knows how to take a command, even if he rarely does. He grabs the lube, rubs some on his fingers and reaches around to the back of Sonny. Using his clean hand, he pulls Sonny up so that he is sitting up on his knees, pressed against the older man. Rafael finds Sonny’s hole in no time, but takes his own time to tease and run circles around his entrance before slowly entering one finger. Sonny responds immediately and Rafael adds a second one. “Oh my god, Rafi, yes,” Sonny gasps as he sinks down onto the older man’s fingers. It doesn’t take much longer, or any more fingers before Sonny is asking, “Fuck me, Rafi, please. Let me ride you. Please.” And Rafael is pulling his fingers out and grabbing the condom. “No, let me,” Sonny says, taking the condom wrapper, ripping it open as he slides backwards, slides the condom on and wraps his mouth around the older man’s shaft. Rafael’s hips buck and Sonny steals the lube from him to slick him up. The whole thing takes less than a minute, and Rafael should call him a tease, but Sonny did a thing with his tongue and Rafael forgot how to form word, again. Sonny slides back to his original position, close to Rafael, and grabs his cock as Rafael positions Sonny before he sits back down on Rafael’s lap, sinking down onto his cock. The sounds that comes out of Sonny’s mouth makes Rafael buck his hips, hard. He can’t figure out if it is the noises or the shape of Sonny’s mouth when he makes the sounds, but something about it makes Rafael’s head swim with feelings of arousal and love. It doesn’t scare him. Sonny grabs onto the headboard, shifting their position slightly, but just enough so that Rafael is hitting his prostate with every movement. Rafael’s hands have been digging progressively harder into Sonny’s hips and he is dangerously close to breaking skin, so he moves his hands up Sonny’s back and scratches down before landing on his ass; he grabs it, smacks it, and Sonny comes. But he doesn’t stop his movements, just sinks his head down and steals a kiss from Rafael. It is sloppy and filled with gasps and it is quickly reaches number on Rafael’s favorite type of Sonny kisses.

“Come of Rafi. Let go. Please baby, come for me.” Rafael has always hate that nickname. But, with Sonny, that nickname is what sends him over the edge. Rafael comes, and Sonny stops moving. Watching Rafael’s face, memorizing every movement and expression, committing every bit of the 10 seconds to memory. When Rafael has finished, Sonny cups Rafael’s face and kisses him, releasing their lips only to slide off of his cock. “Where are you tissues?” Sonny asks looking at the mess on Rafael’s stomach.

Rafael can’t help it, it has been hours since he has made jabbing comment. “You have a tongue, use it.” He was joke, he swears. He even reaches over to the nightstand, but he gets distracted by Sonny’s tongue on him, sliding up. Sonny knows how to use his tongue. And his eyes. Sonny looks up at Rafael as he slides his tongue up his stomach and chest, breaking their eye contact by lifting Rafael’s chin to continue using his tongue. Over that Adams apple AGAIN and kissing his chin AGAIN. This time Rafael isn’t gonna let Sonny pull away. He grabs the younger man’s face and pulls him up for a kiss, all tongue. Rafael can taste Sonny, he can taste the mess he made and Rafael can’t help but thinking that this must be what love tastes like. 

“Do you want me to stay or go?” Sonny asks. There is no insecurity in his voice, he just asking. Rafael looks over at his open closet with the unused hangers and the dresser with the empty drawer.

“You should pack a duffel bag of clothes, enough to stay a couple nights, or one night a couple of times.” Sonny’s dimples return for the first time since dinner and he climbs off of Rafael and the bed and starts to look for his boxers. “What are you doing?” Rafael asks. He is cold now. He slides over and sits up on the side of the bed, the floor feels weird under his feet.

“Going to pack a duffel bag.”

Grabbing Sonny’s hand and pulling him back towards him. “Can that wait until tomorrow? Right now I want to lay next to you.” Sonny smiles at that, climbs back on the bed, moving past Rafael before he lays on his back, his right arm stretched out flat. 

“Okay, come here.” Rafael grins and moves over, his head laying on Sonny’s chest, Sonny’s arm wrapping around him, hand landing on the nape of his neck, fingers playing the his baby hairs there. Rafael lifts his head to kiss Sonny’s chest, runs his index finger over the stop and down Sonny’s stomach before stopping at his narrow hips.

“I think I am falling for you.” Rafael shouldn’t have said that, they just had sex for the first time, it is too early to say that but it is how he feels. 

“I can take that.” 

Lifting his head, Rafael questions the statement with a “What?”

Sonny pushes his head back down to his chest, kisses the top of his head and says, “I fell for you two years ago. I have been waiting two years for you to fall with me, I can wait a little longer.” With that statement, Rafael’s thinking becomes knowing. 

“I love you” 

Sonny smiles. “I know,” he says as he moves his hand down Rafael’s back, fingertips barely touching, pushing Rafael into sleep.


End file.
